


ART - Silence is the sound of rest(lessness)

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Cover Art, Fix-It, Hurt Tony, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Howling Commandos find Tony alive in Reed's lab. Steve visits him at the hospital, and waits for him to wake. Fix-it for Ultimates #27-28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Silence is the sound of rest(lessness)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang 2013, [horizon_labs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/horizon_labs) and [iron_amurrica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_amurrica) claimed my artwork - again - and **[here you find their story after the art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/953920)**. I so loved it! Thank you again girls, you are wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back together with my pc! Going to finish every artwork left undone, sorry for the long wait. ^^


End file.
